


You were Dead

by Nikoleta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back to Baker Street to greet an old friend who thought he was dead. Tragic Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post - I cannot remember where I saw it - that goes something like this: 
> 
> "What if Sherlock comes back to Baker Street, and in front of his door, there's a note for Mrs Hudson telling her 'Don't open the door. Call the police', and Sherlock goes inside and sees John hanging on the ceiling, with his scarf wrapped around his neck?"

You ran to your home

And climbed up the stairs

You have a friend waiting for you

You were dead. You were dead. 

 

The door to your room was open

Taped to it was a note

"I can't take it. He's gone,

He is dead." You were dead. 

 

You open, in the middle

He was hanging on the ceiling

He was the friend waiting for you

He is dead. He is dead. 

 

He was facing the door

Neck wrapped right 'round your scarf

He was waiting for you. He thought,

_You were dead. You were dead._

_  
_-end-


End file.
